1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for ink-based electronic voting.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various types of voting machines are known in the art. Driven by a desire for efficient vote counting, there has been a gradual migration in recent years from mechanical systems such as punch cards to electronic systems such as touch-screen computers. Despite promises of higher accuracy than mechanical systems, electronic systems are prone to tampering and many in the public are skeptical about their reliability. Thus, in many localities electronic voting machines are beginning to be subjected to strict regulations. In particular, many localities require backup paper records and safety measures to prevent tampering. Other localities are simply delaying adoption of electronic systems because of concern that they present an unfamiliar interface to voters and cause an increase in voting error and voter frustration.
Hence what is needed is an electronic voting apparatus that generates adequate paper-based records and provides a familiar interface to voters.